


Exile

by Madame Marvel (ProusterInHerNest)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProusterInHerNest/pseuds/Madame%20Marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ominous stranger arrives in Asgard, everything changes. Loki is found to be alive, and is tortured as punishment. Thor must put a stop to the inhumanity of it all, and with the help of his allies brings Loki to Earth, where they must come up with a plan of action. However they are unaware of the dangers. Cul has sent others after them, and he will not stop until they are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enigmatic Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on AO3, and I hope you enjoy it. It was lightly inspired by the Marvel Comics "Fear Itself" storyline and is set Post-Dark World, and undoubtedly differs from canon after that.
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes those are mine, and mine alone due to lack of a beta.

 

 

The citizens of Asgard bustled around briskly, even in the lower class areas of the city, the buildings retained their glow. The cobbled streets were clean, and well-worn down. The carts of merchants were pulled through the city, doing what they could to earn money for their families.

Odin had been kind to them since the conflict between realms, and had done his best to treat all citizens fairly, regardless of status. It was a noticeable change, and they could only wonder if the loss of Queen Frigga had softened the Allfather's heart to the Realm's struggles. It was with this that the stranger's appearance had shocked them.

He walked through their city, leaning heavily on a staff with a satchel slung over his shoulder. He wore what appeared to be snake-skin, with leather armour over his chest and a fur cloak over his shoulders. It was not his clothes that surprised them however, it was his striking resemblance to the Allfather. His hair was longer, seemingly hiding his face from view, and they could also see a long beard as well.

People hurriedly raced out of the way, others watched him. His posture was slouched, and everyone felt sick looking at him for too long, and so people began to whisper about him. The stranger who walked among them, with a malevolent aura that would make even the most cunning beings wretch.

* * *

 

News reached the Warriors Three of the Stranger, and it was they who reported it to Odin that evening. He sat on his golden throne, his stern gaze cast over them as they knelt before him. He signalled for them to stand.

“What do you know of this man?” He asked, feigning disinterest. The three looked at each other.

“Only what we have heard from witnesses, Allfather.” Fandral stated, he stood straight with his hands behind his back.

“And that would be?”

“He is said to hold a malevolent presence. My eldest; Alaric, he saw this man and couldn't bare to look at him for more than a half of a minute. He came to my wife, and she refused to let any of the children out of our house after one look at him.” Volstagg was solemn as he spoke, his mind drifting to his family, and their obvious fear of such a stranger.

Odin leaned forward. “What effect did this presence hold over your son, Volstagg?” He asked, his arms resting on the arms of his throne.

“He was white as death, Your Majesty. One would think that all the life had been taken from him.” He informed, and watched Odin stroke his chin thoughtfully.

“What did you say this stranger looked like?” He asked, the Warriors Three glanced at each other anxiously. It was with this that Odin's eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

“He looks just like you Allfather, however he wears snake-skin armour. With a fur cape. Some are saying it came from a Hel Wolf. However, I do believe that was a rumour...” Fandral drifted off, and he wasn't sure if he was imagining the colour draining from their King's face. Odin stood, and walked briskly toward them.

“You will send for this stranger. I would see of him, myself.” Odin ordered, and dismissed them. The Warriors Three bowed lowly, and he could feel Hogun's eyes on him as he watched them leave.

He didn't look to him, or acknowledge him. Instead Odin left his throne and ordered the guards to not interrupt him. “I wish to rest in my Chambers for a time. Do not call for me unless it is the Warriors Three returning with this mysterious man.”

With that, his guards nodded, and simply stood outside of his chambers on guard. Willing to follow their King's orders until death.

* * *

 

Sif ran to the palace grounds, anxious to inform the King of this new presence in Asgard, when she saw the Warriors Three at the entrance. “Well?” She asked, the three of them looked at her, surprised.

“What is it?” Fandral asked, and Sif glared at him impatiently.

“Did you inform him of -?”

Fandral waved his hand before her. “Yes, yes. We have. The Allfather is already looking into it as we speak.” He explained, feigning nonchalance.

“Looking into it? The Allfather is a fool to bring this stranger into the palace!” Volstagg burst out, glaring at them both. Sif raised a brow at Hogun, who shook his head solemnly. Fandral scowled at the larger warrior.

“A fool? This is the Allfather, he obviously has a plan on how to handle this situation!” He continued to scowl, even as Volstagg looked down at the floor, his brow furrowed. His arms straight at his sides with his fists clenched.

“You haven't seen him -”

“Neither have you!”

“I was talking about Alaric, not that damn snake!” He bellowed, and Fandral stepped back, immediately silent. Hogun rested a hand on Volstagg's arm briefly.

“Calm yourself. I am certain that the Allfather has a plan for all of this.” He stated, and Sif nodded in agreement.

“We will get to the bottom of this. However, I also believe that perhaps it is in all of our interests to inform Thor of this. He, too, has a right to know.” Sif commented, and Fandral scoffed.

“That is if we can take him away from Lady Jane long enough. Then again... If I were him I'm not sure I would wish to...” he trailed off and the other warriors looked at each other.

“So, which of us should tell Thor?” Volstagg asked them, ignoring Fandral.

“We wait for now. If there is nothing the Allfather can do, then we will seek Thor on Midgard.” Hogun stated, and there was no arguments, as they stood in the breeze, with an ominous silence in the air.

* * *

The moment he was certain the door was securely locked, he allowed his illusion to drop. Loki stood in the centre of his chambers, and paced briskly, his heart racing. This was not a part of his plan. This stranger that the Warriors Three spoke of was a threat. But it wasn't his presence that bothered him.

It was how they described his appearance.

He was well aware that Odin lived. But he had fallen into Odinsleep inexplicably, and was unlikely to awake. An effect from his broken heart. Of course, Loki had jumped at the opportunity, but he found that he didn't have it in him to kill him. His mother would never have forgiven him if he had done such a thing.

He paced. He was a fool. He should never have allowed sentiment to stop his plans. He had Asgard in his grasp, his brother on Midgard with his human lover, and his band of fools. If he were discovered, his penalty would be worse than death. Of this, he was certain.

Not even Thor would be fool enough to forgive him for what he had done.

He considered the threat of this man, he was uncertain of if it was Odin. Perhaps he had used some type of magic to disguise himself from his subjects, but he doubted it. He would have stormed to the palace to deal with his impostor, not walk through the city streets terrifying any who even glanced at him.

And when did he wear snake-skin?

No. This wasn't Odin.

His heartbeat slowed somewhat.

It was a mere coincidence that he resembled him, however he would not relax yet. He couldn't. Even if this stranger was just that: a stranger, there would be no way for certain of his motives. But Loki knew he had to tread carefully. This man was dangerous. Of that, he was certain without having even seen him.

Well, he thought. At least this will make things interesting around here again.

 

 

 


	2. Cul: Son of Bor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cul discovers Loki, and is quick to defeat him. Hogun witnesses the scene, and heads to Earth to find Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. I apologise if the fight scene is rather rubbish, and really short. I'm hoping to improve in that area. But nonetheless I hope you enjoy.

Volstagg sat at his eldest son's bedside. The boy still looked sickly, but at least now he didn't appear to be near death. Hildegund had told him that she had brought him to one of their Healers and she had said that it was shock. But he could only question what kind of presence could shock a child so?

He stood, and watched his son a moment longer, and left the room. His other children were playing in their rooms, and his wife was cooking a broth for them all. She stirred at it absently, not noticing her husband until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hildy?” He asked, a frown etched ontp his face. His wife turned to look at him and smiled tightly. It was impossible to ignore the lines of worry that had made their way onto her face over the past few hours.

“Volstagg, did you go to the Allfather?” She asked, he placed both hands on her shoulders and said quietly.

“Yes. He is planning to investigate this man himself.” He explained, and glanced to the other room briefly, making sure their younger children were not eavesdropping.

“Is there any news of him here?” He asked, she closed her eyes, and he could hear a sigh from her.

“There are those that believe our times of peace are over.” She explained, ladling the broths into separate bowls. “Some are considering that they should go to the Norns to find out more, but no one will. The Norns only speak in riddles anyway, and nobody will risk the trek.” Her voice was soft, and he struggled to hear as he moved over to the dining table.

“People are more fearful than they were when the Aether was discovered -”

“I'm sure that the Allfather will sort all of this out.” He assured her, interrupting her worries. He smiled at her, as honestly as he could in this situation, and added “After all, this snake doesn't have an Infinity Gem. He's just extremely disturbing.” Hildegund laughed nervously, and they both knew that these were just empty consolations.

But they carried on as though they were true, and soon the other children were racing over to the dining table, and they were laughing. And despite the tenseness of the parents, their sons and daughters were oblivious to the worries of Asgard.

* * *

 

 Heimdall stood in his observatory, completely motionless to all who saw him. He would have appeared dead to the world, but Sif knew this was not the case. Heimdall saw everything, after all.

“Come to see him again, Sif?” Heimdall commented as she dismounted the horse she had used to reach the Observatory.

“You know the answer will be the same every time Heimdall.” She spoke, not batting an eyelash. She stood next to him, however his only acknowledgement was a slight tilt of his head.

“He is still well. He is happy on Midgard. Or, he would be.” He remarked, she frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” She queried, honestly concerned. After all, from what Heimdall had told her in previous visits, there was nothing bothering their prince. Especially now he was with the woman he loved. She ignored the twinge in her chest as she thought this and turned back to the Bifrost where she saw the void, so beautiful, yet she knew there were horrors there. Horrors spoken to her by Thor, from what he had heard of Loki's testimony from the Allfather.

“He grieves for him still.” He explained, and her eyes narrowed. Even with the years gone by, the mere mention of Loki's name left a bitter taste in her mouth. Why Thor still grieved was a mystery to her.

“Why? Loki has only brought trouble to our realm and to all of those who knew him. If anything, I myself am glad that he is gone.” She stated, narrowing her eyes, as she thought of the younger prince who had brought her so much misery through her childhood. No, she definitely didn't miss him.

“He is his brother. Surely, you would grieve too if it was I who had died?” Heimdall asked, glancing at her briefly. He watched her struggle with her words.

“That would be different. For one; you would not have betrayed me half a dozen times. And also, unlike Loki, who is undoubtedly rotting in the Halls of Niffleheim, you would be in Valhalla, with other heroes, rejoicing.” She explained, doing her best not to look Heimdall in the eyes.

He sighed. “You are too young to understand. An elder sibling will always grieve for the wayward younger. You can not understand that, after all, we have no siblings apart from each other.”

Sif didn't look at him. She refused to believe that Thor was at fault. It was Loki. He was a monster, just as the rest of his kind were. Just like his father. Just like Laufey. None of them were to blame.

None of them.

* * *

 

Once again, Loki, in the guise of Odin remained sat on the throne. His arms rested by his sides as he leaned back into the seat. His back straight, and his eyes focused on the doors before him. His guest was to arrive soon.

The doors opened, and Loki masked his face indifferently. The Warriors Three weren't wrong. The snake resembled the Allfather greatly, and there was no doubt that he gave off a malevolent presence simply by existing. He felt bile rise in his throat but he held it back. He would not show weakness to him.

“Who are you?” He asked, dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand as he did so. He watched them exchange looks, and he knew they feared for him. Although there was a thought that maybe they were just sick of being in the snake's presence.

“You know who I am, Odin. Do not pretend otherwise.” He spoke, glaring at Loki coldly. Loki frowned in response, and the stranger clearly mistook it for something other than confusion.

“I do not know you -”

“Liar!” He interrupted, glaring at him. “You took the throne from me, the throne which rightfully belonged to me.” Loki narrowed his eyes at home. Either he was deluded, or Odin was not nearly as perfect as he led his subjects to believe. “I am the true Allfather, and I have come to take back what is mine!” He barked loudly, and Loki glared at him coldly.

“You wish to take the throne from me?” He asked, his voice controlled but the rest of his body was tense with anger. He was certain he wasn't Odin. But there was no doubt that he was a threat, and Loki did not take kindly to threats directed at him.

“I do not wish. I will take the throne, for I am Cul. The first son of Bor, and the rightful King of Asgard!” Loki glared, and he stood from his throne and stormed down towards him.

“There are only three sons of Bor! Myself, Vili, and Ve! Do you honestly take me for such a fool?” His gaze was cold as he swept his eyes over him. This snake was deluded, he wasn't going to allow such a fool, who would simply invent a new son of Bor to take his throne. He should have been wiser. He should have said he was Vili or Ve. At least then there would have been a chance for Loki to believe him.

“Three? Please. You all left me for dead. But no longer will I be left to die.” Cul spoke, reaching under his fur cloak, Loki however was distracted, especially when the doors were thrown open with a bang.

“What is this?” Loki barked, watching the group barge into the room. He gripped Gungnir tightly, and turned back to Cul.

“I said I would reclaim my throne. I don't intend to wait any longer.” He thrust a dagger in Loki's direction, only for him to side-step.

“I don't believe that you will be taking it today.” He snapped, shooting a blast of energy from Gungnir's tip. Cul held his arms in front of him and absorbed the blow, not leaving any mark except for singed fur.

“What... are you?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at the man before him. Cul smirked at him.

“Should I not be asking you?” Loki froze. There was no way he could know of his identity. “Odin's magic is different from that of which you have just used. And also, if you were Odin, you would not be nearly as foolish as to face me with no reinforcements.” He stated, watching Loki with those cold, dead eyes.

“How do you know I have not simply changed over the years, _brother_?” He added scathingly, but Cul merely continued to smirk at him.

“Odin would also not be so enraged that someone would question him. If you are so skilled at magic, boy, you should remember how everyone's magical signature is different.” He remarked, thrusting the dagger at Loki once more. He glared at him, constantly pivoting away from Cul's dagger.

“It matters little to me if you believe me an impostor. However, you shall not live long enough to prove it.” Loki remarked. He ducked and thrust Gungnir towards Cul's feet, only for the bones in Loki's own arm to rattle. He grit his teeth, but Cul brought his foot down and pinned Gungnir. He launched a blow at Loki, and he was sent crashing into the steps of the throne.

He looked up, sneering up at his enemy. His eyes flickered wide when he saw the smug expression on Cul's face. “What?” Loki snarled.

He watched as Cul laughed, he turned away from Loki and picked Gungnir up from under his shoe. “I would have thought that you would have been able to hold your illusion for longer. It appears not, _boy._ You will have to be better than this, to defeat me.” Loki's face contorted into that of fury. He would not allow this deluded snake to ruin his plans. His accomplishments. He would not allow him to take _his_ rightful throne from him.

* * *

 

Hogun saw the guards outside the palace. Dead. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Asgard would not stand a chance if the Allfather were defeated. He needed to gather reinforcements but there was no time. He stood, and reached for his mace; Hridgandr. The Allfather was his priority, and once he was certain that he was safe, then he would retrieve his allies to battle the stranger.

He ran through the doors, finding the palace to be mostly empty. He must be arrogant to not have any guards to stop any reinforcements, Hogun thought. This will make things easier. He doubted that they would be in any room other than Odin's throne room.

He was quiet, as he reached the open doors, and stood back. There he saw the stranger, somehow with Gungnir in hand. However, when he turned to Odin, it was not the Allfather he found.

Loki.

He had heard of his death, but apparently, it was not true. Perhaps, he was conspiring with the stranger? It wouldn't shock him. However, with what he could see of Loki, he began to doubt his theory. Unless things were not going to plan. In that case Loki's plan was definitely not to his advantage.

Whatever his plan was, anyway.

“So. What did you do with my brother, anyway?” The stranger asked. Hogun blinked. Brother? Did Loki wrong him somehow in the past and now he was here for vengeance? No. By the looks of it, that wasn't the case.

“I don't know what you mean.” Loki spoke, voice strained. He had little doubts that the trickster was injured. His thoughts were confirmed when Loki bent over and coughed up some blood.

Definitely not working together.

“Well, I suppose it is no matter. The longer he is out of my way, the better. You, on the other hand, are a problem.” He appeared to walk over to Loki, who was doubled over in pain. His face a mixture of pain and anger. “I can not have anyone interfering with my plans. But at least taking the throne will be easier this way.”

Hogun froze. He was after the throne. He couldn't allow this to be, and he never thought that he would ever wish to help Loki again. But he couldn't let the stranger take the throne. His grip tightened on his mace.

“The people will thank their saviour from the impostor” That explained where Odin was then, Hogun thought. He wasn't surprised, Loki always would take the throne at the first opportunity, “and they will thank me, for ridding the throne of the impostor of their King. The murderer of Odin, and I, desperate to find my younger brother, caught up in rage towards his killer, made sure that the impostor would not go unpunished.” He laughed. Hogun felt his muscles tense. His eyes widened when he next spoke, “Then I: Cul Borson, shall reclaim my rightful throne, and take the Nine Realms for myself!”

“Right. Because that is always an excellent plan.” Loki remarked, and Hogun heard a snap from inside the room. He was left with a sense of defeat.

Asgard was doomed. They needed Thor now, more than ever.

He forced himself to look inside the room, and Loki was doubled over in pain once more, holding his wrist. He hoped that Loki could hold for himself a while longer. They needed him. He was the only one aware of the other paths outside the realm. But for now it appeared that they would have to rely on Heimdall and the Bifrost.

* * *

 

Sif was just leaving the Observatory when she spotted a horse coming in the distance. Heimdall was suddenly tense. The illusions around the palace were gone and he called back to Sif.

“Do not leave yet! We are about to have company.” He ordered, and turned to the other side of the bridge where Hogun's horse was galloping toward them at top speeds. He had raced to his horse as Cul began to make plans with his men, and he knew he had to leave or else nobody would know of the events that he had just been witness to.

Heimdall walked toward him when he arrived, and Sif also stood by. She watched Hogun dismount, and her eyes narrowed at him. “What has happened Hogun?”

“We need Thor. Now.” He turned to Heimdall and frowned. “Did you know?”

“No.” He answered shortly. He watched Hogun glance over at Sif briefly. “Sif, I must ask of you to find Fandral and Volstagg. Tell them what I have learned.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Tell them that the Allfather is presumed dead. Has been for a time. A man claiming to be Cul Borson has taken the throne, and Loki is alive. For now.” Sif stared at him, her eyes wide.

“What? How?” Sif asked, her voice rising in pitch as she mounted her own horse.

“I am uncertain. But for now, go to them. Tell them to not go to the palace, and not to trust Cul. I have no time to tell you any more. Go, now! I shall get Thor.” He ordered, turning to Heimdall, who immediately opened the Bifrost.

“I wish you luck, Hogun.” He spoke sincerely, and he nodded in return.

“I will be back, with Thor.” He promised, and with those final words, he stepped into the bright multicolours of the Bifrost, and as soon as he was certain Hogun was through, he closed it.

Sif knew she was to leave now. She only hoped that Hogun had a plan, and with that, she and her horse galloped towards the city, only her task on her mind.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is seemingly normal on Asgard, until Thor notices the Bifrost in the sky. With Hogun's revelations in mind, they return to Asgard immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a little bit filler-y for some parts, I have to admit. But, I'll get to the good parts soon enough. I just needed to have an Earth based chapter. The next chapter will finally get to some more action though.

The New York apartment they were staying in looked as though a tornado hit it. Notes were everywhere, there were ink stains on the carpet, and empty dishes appeared to pile in the sink, and almost reminded Darcy of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

It wasn't a surprise that Jane's apartment was a mess. Darcy figured that the older woman just had this weird obsession with work that took control of her life. Which wasn't wrong, but she did wish that she hadn't told _her_ to tidy the place.

However, this was another moment that she was glad for an intern.

“Oh Ian!” She chimed, popping her head into the doorway of Ian's bedroom. It was cramped, but frankly, tidier than every other room in the place. He looked up, a confused look on his face.

“What do you want?” He asked, his tone laced with suspicion. She raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that I want something?” She asked, feigning innocence. But judging from Ian's sceptical expression, she doubted he believed her.

“You called me by my name.” He pointed out simply, and she smiled innocently.

“Right. Well, anyway.” She quickly changed the subject, “I need you to clear up Jane's mess.”

“Why aren't you doing it...?”

“Shouldn't the question be, why isn't Jane doing it?” She retorted, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face in frustration. “I mean seriously, you'd think she'd be able to be an adult and tidy up but no.” She folded her arms, “Now get to it Intern. I need to do some stuff.”

“Like what?” He asked, gaping at her incredulously.

“We've run out of fuel.”

“For the car?”

“No. For me.”

“Seriously?”

“Shut up. I need my coffee.” And with that, Darcy left the room, a smile on her face, until Ian called, “Bring back pizza!”

“Only if you actually clean up!” She chirped, and left the room, grabbed her car keys, and prepared herself for the infamous New York traffic.

* * *

 

Erik paced back and forth around the lab, muttering under his breath. Each time anyone in the lab saw him they would look away. It wasn't because they were scared of him, however, it was just because they had expected a famous astrophysicist to actually wear pants when he was in a lab full of other scientists.

Jane was fairly embarrassed by this, although, it kept everyone quiet. Even if lab work had become one of the most awkward aspects of their research due to Erik ignoring certain articles of clothing. 

This was not the worst part however. With her lab so cluttered, and with everyone seeming to have very little tact for following her train of thought, things seemed like a mess. Especially to SHIELD agent; Maria Hill.

“What is it that you do here exactly, Doctor Foster?” She asked, sceptically eyeing Erik as he rambled on about one of his many theories. Jane really should have considered the therapy more closely.

“Look, I know there hasn't been much progress -”

“There hasn't been _any_ progress.” Agent Hill remarked, signalling to the lab around her.

“Although not everything is up and running, I know that I can make this work! An Einstein-Rosen Bridge will work, granted, this is only in theory at the moment, and -”

“We are not looking for theories any more, Doctor Foster. We are expecting practical results, or else we will revoke your funding, and you will go back to your days _without_ your research.”

“You can't be serious.” Jane exclaimed, several other scientists looked over to her, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. This couldn't be happening to her, no, she wouldn't allow her research to be taken.

“I'm always serious, Doctor Foster.” She didn't doubt that. Especially when she observed how serious she was, and honestly, no wonder Darcy hated her. She _definitely_ didn't put her hair down, ever.

“Of course. But no one else would understand -” She started, only to be silenced just as quickly as she had spoken.

“There are many astrophysicists of your calibre Doctor Foster. Some even more experienced than you, it won't be hard to find one. Keep this in mind, and by your next assessment, we will expect results.” She began to walk out of the door only to look back at her once more, her face unreadable. “This is your last chance. Or I will make sure you never research the Einstein-Rosen Bridge again.”

Agent Hill left, and Jane stood, even her assistants were gaping at the door. The only sound that could be heard was Erik's continuous rambling, and she knew that she had to do something, before her assessment.

She placed her head in her hands.

She was _doomed._

However, lost in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice the sudden change in readings, nor the multicoloured light that had cascaded down from the sky outside.

* * *

 

Thor had been in the midst of a conversation with Steve Rogers when he noticed the Bifrost's sudden appearance. “Honestly, if Stark spent as much time working with us as he spends time with Miss Potts, we'd have been able to help him get the Ten Rings by now, but _no._ He has to work alone.” He complained, but he stopped walking when he realised that his friend was now standing still. 

Thor stared out of the window, his hands clenched and his jaw set. Steve followed where he was looking, and was shocked with what he saw. “Is that a _rainbow_? In the _evening_?” He asked, his eyes widened in disbelief, completely forgetting what he was complaining about for a moment.

“It is the Bifrost.” He explained, “something must have occurred on Asgard.” Thor looked over at Steve, his eyes hardening as he thought of everything that he could be called back for.

“Should I call for back up?” He asked. Thor shook his head. No.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and Thor looked to him with a grim smile.

“Don't worry Captain, I will be fine. Besides, this is the business of Asgard. You should not get involved.”

Steve wasn't convinced, he was aware that the last time there were problems in Asgard, half of London had been destroyed, and that hadn't even been Loki's fault. Nobody was entirely sure of what had happened in London, only something about Elves. He couldn't actually take anyone seriously after the Elves were mentioned.

“I will return immediately.” Thor reassured him, turning on his heel in the direction of the roof, and after turning a corner, he ran up the staircase to get to the roof, before any traces of the Bifrost disappeared.

The moment he reached the roof, he raised his hand up into the air, summoning Mjolnir as he did so, and within several long moments the hammer flew up to where he stood, and he didn't hesitate to grab it, and swirled it around in his hands until he gained enough momentum to swing his arm into the air, and flew in the direction where the remnants of the Bifrost still gravitated in the air.

He watched the streets of New York beneath him, several people looked up but he ignored them. He had to get to the nearest Bifrost sight, before it was too late. The atmospheric disturbance had caused multiple storm clouds to gather. He could already hear the thunder roar in his ears, and the rain slowly pour from above.

As the rain poured loudly around him, the clear skies that signalled the Bifrost's appearance became hazed, and he instantly aimed himself to the ground, where a lone man was stood in the centre of a circular symbol.

“Hogun!”

He bellowed, landing unsteadily on his feet. He had become unaccustomed to flying during his time spent on Midgard. “What has happened?” he asked, his eyes narrowed on the form before him. Hogun was pale, and he was uncertain of whether the cause was due to the Bifrost or worst.

“You must return to Asgard. Immediately” he stated, eyeing the sky above, his mace held next to him still in its battle form. He was immediately on edge.

“Why? What is happening, Hogun?” He asked, his old friend looked down shamefully.

“It is Odin, he is missing. He has been for some time.”

“Then why was I not told of this?” He asked, anger laced his confusion. He should have been told immediately.

“No one knew until today. Now, everyone will know, thanks to the other Borson.” He said quietly, Thor's anger evaporated solely into confusion.

“Uncles Vili and Ve?” He asked, “Hogun. My uncles died prior to my birth.” Hogun shook his head.

“No. It is another.”

“There is no other.”

“That was what Loki thought.”

Thor's eyes snapped up to Hogun's and he paced over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “What do you mean by that?” He shook him slightly.

“Loki is alive. For now.” He spoke quietly and avoided Thor's eyes. The remnants of the Bifrost disappeared, and the rain now poured down heavily on the two of them.

“It can't be. I saw Loki die. I saw him impaled by -”

“He fooled us all.” Thor released Hogun and walked away, running a hand through his hair.

“That little -”

“Thor, Cul was speaking of torturing Loki to gain the popularity of the citizens of Asgard.”

“Cul?” He asked, “is he the one who deludes himself into believing that he is the son of my grandfather?” His hands tightened into fists, this was too much for one day. Loki, and another uncle? No. Everything was fine, then Loki had to be a stupid little shit.

“He plans to take over the Nine Realms. Thor, we need your help. We must stop him, and by doing that we will have to save Loki.” Hogun stated, watching Thor carefully. He remembered Thor's reactions to bad news in the past, and unfortunately, there were no tables around for him to throw.

“Fine. We will stop the presumed Son of Bor, and I will bring Loki to safety.” Thor promised, and looked up at the sky, “Heimdall!” He bellowed, “Open the Bifrost!”

They waited for the Bifrost to open, and as they left, Thor vaguely wondered how he was going to explain _this_ to his friends. He inwardly groaned.

He was doomed.


End file.
